


Lunch Date

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: After meeting Aaron Hotchner you find yourself in need of his help from a stalker





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve seen him before. Running down your street, sweat causing a sheen on his skin. The first time you saw him you had just moved into the small, renovated house and the two of you had nearly collided with one another. Both of you narrowly missing disaster as your coffee mug tumbled to the ground and cracked open. He had felt horrible, but you’d laughed it off with a wave. He shirt said FBI and clearly he was fit enough to be an agent, it was kind of nice knowing that an FBI agent lived in the area at least. The next morning you had found a new coffee mug in your mailbox with a note that said ‘to replace the one I broke. Aaron’ then you hadn’t seen him for a few days. You thought maybe he was embarrassed or worried you’d be offended by his thoughtful gesture but a few days later when you did get a chance to talk to him again he had explained that he travelled a lot for his job. You’d thanked him for the mug and that was the last time you’d spoken.  
But ever since then he’d kept running by your place. Some mornings you’d see one another and smile or wave other times you’d still be in the house and you’d see him look at it as he jogged by. You had hoped he’d ask you out for coffee but so far nothing. You watched as he jogged by this morning, dark hair, brown eyes and soft smile. Like every other morning he looked at the house. This morning you were on the front porch, locking the door on your way to work.   
“Morning!” He startled you nearly causing you to drop the mug he bought you. “Sorry.” He chuckles after you get the mug back under control. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He says walking up your front walkway. You meet him at the bottom of the three stairs of your front porch  
“It’s fine.” You say as your heart continues to pound. He doesn’t know what you ran from, why you moved here.   
“Hey, you okay?” He whispers and you nod holding back your tears.   
“I just get spooked easily.” You offer lamely.   
“You sure?” His voice is soft and gentle, and you almost tell him.   
“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” You offer him a smile and he doesn’t look like he quite believes you.   
“I’m Aaron Hotchner by the way.” He offers you a hand to shake, which you do.   
“Sam Burns.” You balance your mug on top of your other papers to dig your key out of your pocket. He grabs the mug as it teeters dangerously.   
“I’ll hold this while you get your keys.” He says with a smile.   
“We don’t want to tempt fate again.” You say with a smile, “are you actually in the FBI or are you just a supporter?” You ask finally finding your keys.   
“I’m actually an agent. I work with the behavioral analysis unit.”  
“So you use behavior to figure out crimes?”  
“My team focuses on serial killers.”   
“Yikes.”  
“We’re also all really good at reading people.”   
“Apparently not.” You tease sliding into your car and pluck the coffee mug from his hand.   
“Want to go out for lunch tomorrow?” He asks with a soft smile.   
“Looks like I was wrong. Keys at one?”  
“I’ll be there.” He shuts your door and you give him a smile then start your car and head to work.


	2. Chapter 2

You arrive early to Keys the next afternoon. Early enough that you’re not surprised that Aaron isn’t there yet. You sit in a corner booth and when the waitress comes over you ask for a water. Ten minutes tick by. Then fifteen. Your phone rings but you don’t recognize the number or the area code. You hit decline and glance anxiously over at the door. He’s not actually standing you up is he? He didn’t seem like that kind of man. Your phone buzzes in your hand again, it’s the same number so you hit decline again becoming increasingly anxious. You end up ordering a salad after a half hour passes. You even ask the waitress if this is the only Keys in town. It is. You finish your lunch while trying to keep your composure, you won’t cry. If he isn’t willing to show up for a lunch date, his loss. He had seemed so sweet and kind though. You had assumed that when he ran by every morning and looked at your house he hadn’t been admiring the house, apparently that wasn’t the case. Your phone has rang two more times since you got your food, when it starts to buzz for a third time your heart leaps into your throat. He can’t have found you again. Your mom and best friend are the only ones who have this number, you’re going to have to change it again. That sucks. You pay the bill and head out of Keys. I’m all honesty you’re pretty pissed that Mr. FBI blew you off, like you don’t have better things to do than sit around and wait for him. You could have graded spelling tests or gotten ready for the second half of the day. You put your phone to your ear as you walk back to work. It’s only two rings before she answers.   
“Hello?” She sounds worried.   
“Hey mom. I’m fine, I just need you to change my number again. I’ve been getting calls from a number I don’t recognize all day.”  
“Repeated calls?”  
“Yea.” Your phone beeps into your ear and you sigh, “they’re calling again.”  
“You haven’t answered right?”  
“Right. That’s what the detective said to do.”  
“I’ll get it changed later tonight and send you the number. Be safe sweetheart.”  
“I will. Love you mom.”  
“Love you too.” You walk the last block in irritated silence. First Aaron stands you up then your stalker is calling again. You sigh and swipe your keycard to get into the school. Well this day has turned to shit.


	3. Chapter 3

You assume that your mom got your number changed rather quickly because you only had one more call from the unknown number when the day ended. At least the letters hadn’t started up yet. He hadn’t actually found you, at least you were still physically safe. When you get home you immediately turn on the security system and keep your loaded .22 with you, just in case.   
You don’t see Aaron for the next few days. Which is good. You’re still angry that he blew you off and if you’re honest with yourself you’re embarrassed and hurt as much as you’re angry. You see him for the first time 5 days later. You’re about to leave your house when he jogs by. You stay inside but he sees your car still parked out front and comes up your walkway. You move out of view from the front door and he rings the bell. You don’t move. He rings it again and still you stay where you are. You hear him knock a few times and then nothing. A few more knocks then he clumps down the stairs, when you peek out you see him. Head down, shoulders sagging, he looks defeated and for a second you feel bad. Then you remember how he made you feel like a fool, fuck him. He did this to himself! You didn’t do anything wrong.   
He tries again for two more days before you see him slip a note into your mailbox.   
‘Please stop avoiding me. I really need to talk to you. I didn’t mean to stand you up, I got called away on a case and didn’t have your number. Here’s mine if you’re willing to hear me out. Aaron.’ Underneath that is a sealed envelope with two pictures of you and a note with lyrics from what he says is “your” song.   
“How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me.  
It’s like a book elegantly bound but, in a language that you can’t read. Just yet.” You don’t hesitate, you lock yourself in your car and dial the number Aaron left you.  
He answers on the second ring, “You called.” He sounds pleased.   
“I need help.” You whisper trying to keep your voice from shaking.   
“Sam? I know you’re probably angry but I had a colleague of mine try and get in touch with you. We got called away suddenly, I’d really like to make it up to you.” He didn’t hear you.   
“Aaron” you cut him off, “I need help.” Your voice breaks and you know he heard you this time.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“He’s back. My…my stalker.” God you hate that word.   
“I’m coming back. Where are you?” His voice has completely shifted from friendly to protective and it makes you sure you’ve made the right choice.   
“Locked in my car.” You take a deep shaky breath.   
“I’ll be there in two minutes. Do you want me to stay on the line?”  
“No just hurry.”  
“I’m not gonna be jogging Sam.” He promises and then you disconnect. You read his note again and realize that he’s right, there was no way he could have told you, aside from calling Keys which you can’t prove he didn’t do. Your eyes meet his as he runs up the street, he wasn’t kidding when he said he wouldn’t be jogging. He goes directly to the passenger side of the car and motions for you to unlock it. You do and he slides in.   
“We’re going to go to my apartment then to my work. You’re going to have to call work and let them know you won’t be coming in today.” You nod, he buckles and then looks over at you since you haven’t moved. “Do you need me to drive?” You nod and climb out of the car. He switches with you and heads toward his home. With shaking fingers you call your mom, she needs to know that this is happening again.  
“Is everything okay?”   
“No.” You choke out, “he’s back.”  
“Are you safe?”   
“Yea. A friend of mine is in the FBI so I’m with him.”  
“Okay, keep me in the loop sweetheart.”  
“I will mom. I love you.”  
“Love you too.” You hang up with your mom and shove your phone back into your purse. You can’t get your hands to stop shaking, you lace them together to try and hide the shaking but when Aaron reaches a hand over you know you’ve been unsuccessful.   
“My team and I will keep you safe.”


	4. Chapter 4

He brings you into his apartment with him holding your hand protectively and you go willingly. He moves quickly gathering up his gear and then ushers you out.   
“We’re going to take my car, leave yours here in case he’s tracking that.” He says punching the elevator button with a finger. You’d called in sick to work while he was gathering his things and while you felt bad about the lie you knew it was the best thing to do.  
“Don’t you want to shower?”  
“No I’ll shower at work.” The elevator arrives and there’s another man already in it. He glances up at you from his phone as the two of you board, pushing the button for the parking garage Aaron settles back into the corner and wraps a possessive arm around your shoulders. You turn toward him and wrap your arms around his torso.   
“I’m sorry.” You murmur up into his ear, “I was kind of a bitch this week.”  
“It’s understandable.” He responds quietly, you like the way his voice hums through you. “I didn’t think through my actions.” You know the other passenger is trying to listen to your conversation. He shifts toward the two of you and Aaron reacts moving his body so it’s completely blocking you from the other man’s view. “Pretend you left your phone upstairs.” He murmurs into your ear and you give him a puzzled look. Digging through your purse for a moment you sigh.   
“Hey babe. I left my phone in your apartment.” You say making sure that you’re loud enough for the other guy to hear you. “Sorry.”  
“Hey it’s fine.” He smiles down at you and when the doors slide open neither of you move. But neither does the other passenger. “Uh, aren’t you getting out?” Aaron asks softly and the other guy starts.  
“Oh. Yea thanks.” He climbs out but just before the doors shut he glances back at you anger on his face.   
“What was that about?” You ask as the elevator hums to a start again.   
“He was just standing in here. He hadn’t pushed a button for a floor. I didn’t recognize him either and I know most of my neighbors.”  
“You think that was him?”  
“I think it’s a strong possibility.”   
“He did glare at me when he got out of the elevator. He looked mad.” The doors open on Aaron’s floor again and the other man is standing there. Looking pissed and breathing hard. Aaron doesn’t see him at first, with his back to the doors, but he does see the look that crosses your face. Aaron draws his weapon before you even have time to think turning toward the other man. Unfortunately he’s not fast enough. The man fires two shots and Aaron goes down hard. You reach for his gun.   
“Don’t. I love you but I will shoot you.” His voice is deep, deeper than you expected.   
“Please. Let me call him some help. I’ll go with you, I won’t fight. Just let me call him help.”   
“No.” Aaron groans from next to you, “Sam run.” You’re putting pressure on the wound that seems to be the worst, bleeding the heaviest.   
“Please.” You beg.  
“Fine. Call then we leave.” You pull Aaron’s phone out of his pocket. Entering your number you let it connect then quickly hang up.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I had to enter a password.” You say your fingers are shaking so hard that you’re surprised that you can even dial for an ambulance. “911 what is your emergency?”  
“An FBI agent has been shot. We’re in the elevator of the Saint George’s Apartment.”  
“What’s the agents name?”  
“Aaron Hotchner.”   
“I need you to stay with him ma'am. Where are the wounds.”  
“Upper torso. Shoulder and his right pec.”   
“I need you to put pressure on them.”   
“I am.”   
“Help is on the way stay on the line.” That’s when your friend grabs your arm and yanks you up. He drops the phone onto the elevator floor next to Aaron.   
“Long enough.” He growls dragging you out of the elevator. You look back at Aaron as he pulls you away. Oh god please let him live, tears are streaming down your face he pushes you to the top of the stairs. “Go.” You do. When you exit Aaron’s building you can already hear the sirens. He takes you to a black car, opening the passenger door for you you climb in. “Quit crying.” He snaps before shutting the door. He doesn’t know you still have your phone, which is something you’re not going to share.   
“Where are we going?” You whisper fighting the tears. You may have just gotten Aaron killed.   
“Home of course.” Now that he has you locked in a car he’s become much sweeter. “I’m sorry sweetheart but this is your fault.”  
“How?” He looks at you sharply, “just so I know not to do it again.”  
“I’ve seen you flirting with that agent for weeks. How dare you cheat on me!” He snarls, all you take from the statement is that he’s been around for weeks and you hadn’t noticed. How hadn’t you noticed? The rest of the car ride is spent in silence. You don’t want to say something wrong, and when he reaches over and rests a hand on your knee it takes everything you’ve got not to flinch. At least he let you call for help, you stare at your hands, the left one is covered in Aaron’s blood. Please be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

You pull up to a cute ranch style house. You might actually have really liked it if it wasn’t going to become your personal prison. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from crying. He pulls the car into the garage and smiles over at you.   
“You’re going to love it here so much Sam.” He says climbing out of the car, you follow his lead. When he holds out a hand to you it takes you a moment to keep it together and put your hand in his. “I bought this house for you.”  
“Don’t you think we’re moving a little fast?”  
“No.” You’re doing all that you can to remain calm, reminding yourself to breathe. If Aaron made it you weren’t worried that they would track you down but if not nobody would know you needed help for days. It would take at least two for you mom to realize how wrong things were, your phone wouldn’t last that long. “Close your eyes.” He whispers and you eye him warily before doing as he asks. You hear him open a door then he wraps an arm around your waist and guides you in. A few more moments pass, you hear five beeps, like he’s punching in a code, then he says, “okay open them.” You do and you’re horrified to see your exact furniture in the living room and kitchen. You force a smile onto your face.   
“It looks nice, so homey.” He smiles at you and touches your cheek.   
“I knew you’d like it.” He whispers looking proud of himself.   
“Well you were right.” You say kindly. Pretend he’s Aaron. Pretend he’s Aaron. You still don’t know this guys name, but you’re too afraid to ask him. He still has the gun, but now it’s tucked into the back of his pants. How the fuck are you getting out of this one? You glance over toward where you heard the beeping and note a security pad on the wall, well this just got worse.   
“Do you want to see our room?” He asks. Our? Nope. No no no.   
“Sure. I should warn you though, I get horrible night terrors. Kicking and screaming, I gave a friend of mine a black eye once.” You say, you’re praying that he’s never watched you sleep.   
“Oh.” He looks thoughtful for a moment, “you really gave someone a black eye?”  
“Yea.” You shrug and smile, “I guess I don’t like sharing my bed space.”   
“You can sleep in the guest room until I can get us two twin beds. I’ll be locking the door until I think you really love me.”   
“I’m sorry. I just need to get to know you better I guess.” You say with a small smile.   
“You’re still thinking about that agent aren’t you?” He snarls.   
“No. I hardly knew him.” You lie, you can’t stop thinking about Aaron.  
He shows you through the house and then let’s you wander through it yourself. You don’t talk much that day the only thing he asks you to do is fix dinner, “like a good woman” he says. You smile and do as he asks. He also leaves the mess for you to clean up as well. You do so without complaint then join him for the news.   
“Bedtime.” He says standing and gesturing you to the other bedroom.  
“I need to shower and get ready first.”  
“You have a half hour.”   
“Thank you.” As you’re showering you’re startled by a loud blaring alarm. You jump nearly slipping in the tub. “Is everything okay out there?”   
“Stay in there. I’m going to make sure.” You finish your shower quickly, the siren blaring. He gets it turned off and the silence is welcoming, your ears ringing a little, there’s no way you could sneak out not with an alarm that loud. You dry off and pull your clothes back on, sleeping in your work clothes was going to suck.   
“What happened?” You ask coming out of the bathroom as you dry your hair.   
“You have pajamas in the closet.” He informs you in amusement.  
“Oh, thanks.” You laugh.   
“The security said that they’ve been having this glitch all day at other houses. They’re trying to take care of it.”  
“Well that’s good.” He furrows his eyebrows and looks at you suspiciously. “What I mean is at least no one broke in.”  
“Oh.” His face relaxes and you give him a smile.   
“Hey could you show me where those pajamas are?”  
“Yea.” He leads you into the master bedroom and pulls open a drawer and pulls one out. To call these pajamas is a stretch. It’s red and low cut, see through from under the chest with support for your boobs. The bottom of the lingerie will only barely cover your butt, it’s better than sleeping in your work clothes but not by much. He hands it to you and you give him another smile.   
“Do you have a sweatshirt I could borrow? I get cold when I sleep.”  
“Yea.” He goes to the closet and passes you a sweatshirt next.   
“Thank you.” You turn to leave the room when he clears his throat. You turn back and he walks toward you.   
“It’s bed time. Where’s my good night kiss?”  
“Oh, um right sorry.” You go to kiss him on the cheek when he captures your chin in his hand and presses his lips against yours. Shoving his tongue into your mouth it takes every ounce of self preservation you have to not bite him. Pretend it’s Aaron. Pretend it’s Aaron. Oh god please let Aaron be a better kisser than this. He pulls away then smiles down at you. You smile back and then head to the second bedroom. You hear him lock the door behind you and you sigh, drop down onto the bed and let the tears fall. What are you going to do? You jerk as the alarm starts blaring again and you hear him swear loudly. You change into the ‘pajamas’ then shrug the sweatshirt on over it. You’re going to be so hot but you’re not sleeping in just this tiny red thing. The sweatshirt is almost as long as the lingerie. He gets the alarm off and then calls through the door.   
“It could go off again tonight. They’re still trying to fix it. Good night.”  
“Good night.” You click the light off and sit on the bed in the darkness. You doubt you’ll be getting any sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

You were wrong. You doze off briefly but are startled awake again by the alarm. You glance at the clock and see that it’s only midnight. You begin to pace the small bedroom, you don’t have your bag which means you don’t have your cell phone which means you did not plan this well. You rub your forehead as you pace, you need a plan. Maybe next time the alarm goes off you could break the window. He knocks on the door then.   
“Hey Sam. I’m sorry about this alarm. I’m pissed, but they promise they’re working as fast as they can.”  
“It’s fine. It’s not your fault.” You respond, making your voice sound as sleepy as you can.   
“Good night again beautiful.”   
“Good night.” You say back then sit on the bed.   
You’re still awake the next time the alarm goes off. There’s a loud crash from the next room over and your eyes go wide. Did he throw something? Did someone actually break in? You hear him cursing up a storm as he stomps down the hallway. You close your eyes and let out a slow breath. There’s a soft tap on the window. Probably a tree, you inhale another deep breath and the tapping gets louder. You open your eyes , glancing over you see a man’s face is looking back at you. He’s holding a badge up to the window and you can see a bulletproof vest with those three letters you’ve been hoping for. FBI. He points up at the lock and you hurry to the window and unlock it.   
“My name is Agent Morgan. I was told to tell you Esther.” Esther was your code word, for those that you could trust.   
“You talked to my mom?” You whisper.   
“Yea. Come on we can talk more when you’re out of here.” You climb out the window, absolutely flashing him your underwear, but you don’t give a shit. You’re free. You’re half way out the window when he calls to you through the door.   
“Since we’re not going to get much sleep how about you make some coffee and we watch a movie?” You look wide eyed at the agent holding your foot.   
“Respond.” He whispers.   
“You know I actually have a horrible headache so I’m going to try and get some more sleep.”  
“Can I get you anything?”  
“No. No I’ll be fine. Thank you.” Your left foot touches the ground and Agent Morgan lets go of your right. He reaches up and shuts the window.   
“Go.” He says putting a hand on your back and guiding you away from the house. You reach the corner of the house but before you can move away from it he whispers “Wait.” Then whispers into a communications link, “I’ve got Sam. Move in.” There’s a loud crash as the front door caves in and then he gives you a gentle push and the two of you start moving again. You don’t feel truly safe and free until you see a dark haired woman leading your stalker out of the house in handcuffs. His nose is bleeding and he looks pissed, when his eyes meet yours he breaks free for a second and rushes at you.   
“You bitch! You fucking bitch! I loved you! I gave you everything! I fucking loved you!” He yells as two agents pull him toward a police car. You give him one last look then turn away from him and look at the agent that had come for you.   
“Aaron?” You ask anxiously.   
“He’s fine. He’s pissed we wouldn’t let him come with.”  
“Oh thank god.” You say wrapping your arms around yourself. Your feet are beginning to get cold against the pavement and Agent Morgan must have noticed.   
“Here, get in the car and I can take you to the hospital.”  
“The hospital?”  
“It’s procedure. The doctor is going to want to check you for shock, dehydration, and that’s where Hotch is. Sorry Aaron.”   
“Oh. Okay.” You climb in to the front seat of one of the black trucks and Agent Morgan flicks on the lights then heads toward the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough when you get to the hospital Aaron is waiting for you by the door. You rush him and he pulls you into a tight hug.   
“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” You sob into his shirt. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”   
“Shhh.” He soothes, “I’ve had much much worse. I’m just glad you’re okay.”   
“Agent Hotchner we need to check her. Make sure she’s okay.” An unfamiliar voice says softly.   
“Sam?” He says softly, you’re still crying. You’re not sure if the tears are from relief, fear or exhaustion. Probably all three. “Sam you need to be checked out so you can go home.” He says softly. You let go of him then and he smiles down at you.   
“Come with me?” You don’t mean to sound so desperate but you really don’t want to be alone right now. He glances at the nurse standing next to you.   
“Did he sexually assault you?” She asks softly.   
“No, not like that. He kissed me,” you shudder slightly, “but other than that no.”  
“Then you can come with Agent Hotchner.”  
“Thank you.” He says wrapping his hand around yours. The two of you follow her back to an examination room. She runs some tests and declares that other than extremely low levels of dehydration you’ve got a clean bill of health. With instructions to drink two glasses of water before you leave she exits the room then brings in two cups full for you.   
“The police are going to want you to fill out a report about what happened.” Aaron says softly as you begin on the first cup of water.   
“Do I have to do it tonight?”  
“That would be best.”   
“Will you stay with me? I’m not ready to be alone yet.“ He nods and a cop enters passing you a notebook and a pen. You write down the whole horrifying ordeal, starting with Aaron getting shot and ending in the truck with Agent Morgan. When you’re finished Aaron reads it over before giving it to the officer whose waiting outside the room. He turns back toward you looking upset.   
"I’m so sorry.” He mutters and you’re surprised. You look at him puzzled for a moment then walk toward him.   
“For what?”  
“You asked me to protect you and I didn’t.” He won’t look at you. You take his chin in your hand and turn his face toward yours.   
“In no way is this your fault.” You say softly you kiss him gently and just as your about to pull away he wraps his arms tightly around you. Pulling your body flush against his he deepens the kiss. This is much better than when that ass shoved his tongue in your mouth. Aaron’s tongue dips into your mouth and you groan, so much better. He pulls away and gives a breathy laugh.   
“So. Lunch?” He asks. You laugh and kiss him again.


End file.
